The President (Kingsman: The Golden Circle)
'The President of the United States '''is the supporting antagonist of the 2017 action spy comedy film ''Kingsman: The Golden Circle. He is portrayed by Bruce Greenwood. Role After Poppy reveals her plan to the world of using a toxin on every illegal recreational drug available to kill every user unless the President of the United States ended the War on Drugs and gived immunity to The Golden Circle in exchange for the antidote, The President decides to have every affected user quarantined, intending to make it appear that he is acquiescing to Poppy's demands, while secretly, he intends to let all the affected die in order to 'win' the war against drugs and take credit for it, his Chief of Staff, Fox begs him to reconsider his choice telling him that not all users are bad and that there's innocent people among them, however the President and the General ignore her and proceed to lock all users in cages in stadiums as they die, the Kingsman and the Statesman find out about The President plans and plan to stop both of them by realeasing the antidote before is too late. As the victims of Poppy's toxin (who develop blue rashes as first stage, then mania, paralysis and ultimately die) are been to stadiums to be locked on, Fox begs again to the President to change his mind, but he remains firm on his decision, suddenly Fox develops blue rashes, The President feeling betrayed orders for her to be locked up as well, Fox explains that he only does drugs to relax from all the hard work it is working for him but is useless and she is imprisoned with the other dying users Before the Kingsman arrive to PoppyLand the President and Poppy close the deal, the President asks Poppy how she plans to deliver the antidote and she answers that she can deliver that in the biggest cities around the world there are drones ready to deliver them, after the meeting is over the President mocks Poppy When the Kingsman kill all of Poppy's staff, Eggsy kills Charlie Hesketh, Harry kills Poppy's cyber-dogs Jet and Bennie with the help of Elton John and Poppy is injected by Eggsy with infected Heroin, she gives them the code for releasing all drones before dying from an accidental overdose, then after fighting and killing Agent Whiskey they realease the drones, most of the people are saved including Fox who has the President impeached for conspiring to commit genocide on the drug victims, The President is shown looking out the oval office window at Fox press conference, he turns around revealing he's handcuffed and ready to be arrested. Category:Genocidal Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Power Hungry Category:Hypocrites Category:Control Freaks Category:Traitor Category:Conspirators Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Movie Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Male Category:Imprisoned Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Greedy Category:Leader Category:Tyrants Category:Criminals Category:Jingoist Category:Mastermind Category:Nameless Category:Extravagant Category:Master of Hero Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Strategic Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Friend of the hero Category:Warlords Category:Military Category:Neutral Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Comedy Villains